


Нить

by vsyaplottrava



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsyaplottrava/pseuds/vsyaplottrava
Summary: Ведж не учёл, что при всём этом Миракс оставалась девчонкой.





	Нить

— Из какого камня тебя тесали?

— Скорее из дерева, — буркнул Ведж, стараясь не смотреть на Миракс. Глупо: идея-то его. Ну на половину — точно. Пусть на четверть — ни за что он не признался бы, что Миракс просто развела его на эту авантюру: получится ещё глупее.

Но откуда Ведж мог знать, что так выйдет?

Он видел других девчонок — целую уйму: на станции, в школе, даже среди нерфов пару раз сталкивался с другой пастушкой — там атмосфера совсем не романтическая была, но сам факт. Не на Татуине же Ведж вырос. Он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять, что в Галактике есть женщины, и даже немного смириться с тем, что большинство из них — красивые.

Но Миракс — это же совсем другое дело, про неё Ведж никогда не думал, что она красивая. То есть она была красивая — просто потому, она Веджева сестра, точно так же красивая, как Сиал или мама. Это не мешало ей быть Миракс: Миракс, которая была незыблемой частью «Гус Треты» столько, сколько Ведж помнил; Миракс, которая никогда не признавалась его отцу, почему на люках звездолёта остались следы взлома; и Миракс, тайные слёзы которой он утирал, когда Бустер не возвращался слишком долго.

Ведж не учёл, что при всём этом Миракс оставалась девчонкой. Стоило отвлечься лишь на секунду — и у неё отросла грудь.

Он чувствовал себя почти что преданным.

И абсолютно деревянным.

Едва ли не впервые в жизни Ведж надеялся, что в комнату зайдут родители и принесут с собой благовидный предлог, чтобы прекратить всё это — и чтобы не выглядело так, будто Ведж сачканул. Иначе Миракс подумает, что он струсил её поцеловать, а потом решит, что он испугался её — и до конца жизни ему этого не забудет.

Даже если это неправда.

Обиднее всего было то, что сама Миракс ничуть не боялась. Она лежала у Веджа на плече, утыкаясь ему в локоть своей отросшей грудью, и задумчиво изучала поблёскивающую поверхность старых голокарт Коронета — единственного источника света. Ведж не помнил, кому пришла в голову идея, что в полутьме будет проще, но стало только хуже. Так что, скорее всего, идея принадлежала ему.

Да провалиться.

— Папа рассказывал, в Неизведанных регионах есть такие деревья, — вдруг сказала Миракс и соскользнула с плеча, вытянулась у Веджа на коленях. — Они растут высоко в горах, под самым небом, у них красная кора и совсем нет листьев, зато очень много ветвей. И эти ветви даже в самый штиль извиваются, как будто всегда танцуют, представляешь? Папа говорил, это было похоже на множество костров-маяков. Но чем ближе к ним подходишь, тем меньше они шевелятся. Как будто чуют тебя и таятся. 

— И? — спросил Ведж после паузы. Миракс снова выглядела Миракс, снова пересказывала байки Бустера, а на её грудь можно было и не смотреть. Было бы на что, вообще-то.

Будто услышав его мысли, Миракс ткнула Веджа локтем в живот и, когда он согнулся от боли, сгребла ладонью волосы на его затылке.

— И если подойти совсем близко, они самовозгораются! — радостно выдохнула Миракс почти ему в ухо, и Ведж взмолился всем богам, о которых когда-нибудь только слышал: пожалуйста, пусть она не заметит, как он покраснел. То ли от дурацкой шутки, то ли от того, как покрылась мурашками кожа на тыльной стороне шеи, — лицо Веджа пылало, и пусть Миракс этого не заметит, серьёзно, он не будет больше красть отцовские инструменты, и драться не будет, и спать на уроках, и...

Боги были не на его стороне. 

Ничего нового.

Миракс чмокнула его в щёку и, прыснув, потрепала по шее.

— Ты слишком горячий парень, Веджи.

Она расхохоталась, и Ведж резко выпрямился. И точно скинул бы её с колен, если бы Миракс не повисла на нём, вцепившись мёртвой хваткой — такая помогала ей делать вещи и похуже, чем снова, теперь сидя, устроиться на Ведже и прижаться щекой к его щеке.

— Спалишь любую девушку, которая рискнёт к тебе подойти, — промурлыкала Миракс. 

— Так пусть не рискуют.

— Суров, чист и непоколебим, как статуя Императора. — Не удержав серьёзный тон, она опять захихикала и ткнула Веджа костяшками в плечо — с ласковостью пантеры, решившей пока не выпускать когти. — Они будут рисковать, поверь моему опыту. 

— Бустер тебя выдерет за такой опыт.

— Не меня, а тебя. Это же ты не уследил.

Ведж выразительно покосился на Миракс, надеясь взглядом передать всё, что думал и о ней, и о художественности её свиста, но вместо того, чтобы смутиться, она строго взяла его за подбородок. 

— Если не расслабишься, то точно не научишься целоваться. И никогда не женишься. И разобьёшь мне сердце. Веджи, я не кусаюсь.

Не то чтобы Ведж поверил хоть слову, но, судя по статуе Императора, Миракс не только заметила, что он трусил, но и успела от этого устать. Он глубоко вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, потянулся к ней, благодарный за то, что она не подалась ему навстречу, а позволила коснуться своих мягких губ — с ума сойдёшь, если они у всех девчонок такие мягкие. Грудь Миракс прижималась теперь к его груди — тоже мягкая до головокружения, а Ведж всё это время думал, что Миракс состоит сплошь из углов, которыми умела больно бить. Он опёрся на кровать рукой, потому что голова действительно закружилась: от недостатка кислорода, наверное, или от того, что Миракс была девчонкой, или от того, как она — мягко! — перебирала Веджу волосы, — и, не рассчитав, столкнулся с ней носами, хотел отстраниться, но Миракс не дала.

От неё на языке Веджа плясала сладость, как будто Миракс весь вечер ела конфеты, хотя он мог бы поклясться, что нет. И сладость от конфет не разливалась бы ниже по шее, сквозь солнечное сплетение, и...

...и когда сладость окрасилась в кровавый цвет, Ведж смог только отпрянуть и недоумённо уставиться на Миракс.

— Ты обещала не кусаться!

— А ты верь побольше — и точно не женишься. — Она легкомысленно пожала плечами. — Или умрёшь. Этот мир жесток, Веджи.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Ведж потрогал губу пальцем: она саднила, но, кажется, без крови. — С чего ты вообще взяла, что я собираюсь жениться?

Миракс будто его не слышала.

— Знаешь, я дам тебе перспективу. Я выйду за тебя, если не найду кого-нибудь получше — ну, хотя бы не с таким большим носом. Некоторым это нравится, но ведь надо ещё уметь им пользоваться.

— Я точно никогда не женюсь, если каждая девчонка будет измерять мой нос. И он нормальный.

— Террики всегда находят то, что хотят. Так что твои шансы на счастливую семейную жизнь я оценила бы примерно в одну сотую процента.

— Да плевать мне на шансы.

— А если твоя мама расстроится?

Ведж представил маму, огорчённую тем, что его женитьба вероятна лишь на одну сотую процента, и хмыкнул. Ему стало вдруг легко, как всегда, когда невидимая нить, прочнее которой нет на свете и которая тянулась от Веджа к Миракс, к маме и отцу, к Бустеру и даже Сиал, где бы она ни была, а от них ото всех, переплетаясь миллиарды раз, — к сердцу планеты внизу, едва слышно звенела, только чтобы напомнить о своём присутствии. Ведж откинулся на кровать и засмеялся, чувствуя спиной прохладу покрывала.

— Моя мама тоже с Кореллии, — сообщил он потолку, по которому плыли отблески голокарт — район городского космопорта, насколько с такого ракурса можно было разглядеть, — забыла?

Миракс наконец слезла с него и легла рядом, головой на плечо, и Ведж приобнял её свободной рукой. 

— Ладно, — снисходительно сказала она. — Давай попробуем ещё раз.


End file.
